Y así fue
by Amyxs41
Summary: Esta es una historia de esperanza, amor y coraje. "Sé que duele, sé que quema, [...]el dolor desaparecerá"


La primera vez que lo vi estaba trabajando en un viejo Impala rojo, seguramente de finales de los 80, al fondo de la tienda. Más que el modelo del auto en el que trabaja, que si no me equivocaba era el mismo utilizado en la serie televisiva supernatural, lo que más me llamo la atención fue su piel blanca inmaculada, su cuerpo delgado y fino, y sus movimiento lentos y cuidadosos. Mi primer impulso fue ir y presentarme, después de todo era el nuevo empleado de "Hummel tire and lube" y de cierta manera era mi deber (Deber que si se sumaba a aleteo constante de las mariposas en mi estómago se convirtió rápidamente en una necesidad).

-Hola, mi nombre Blaine Anderson y hoy es mi primer día aquí. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- le dije lleno de energía (tal vez demasiada) pero todo lo que recibí fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza y entonces volvió a trabajar. Por un momento pensé que había hecho algo mal ¿Lo había ofendido? ¿Lo interrumpí? Tal vez no le gustaba que le hablaran mientras trabajaba.

-No te preocupes chico- me dijo más tarde otro empleado de la tienda. Era el típico mecánico bonachón, con una enorme panza, un bigote entrecano y una sonrisa permanente. Si no mal recordaba su nombre era Henry- Ese chico, su nombre es Kurt. Es el hijo del jefe. Siempre trabaja en el fondo del garaje. Nunca habla, nunca molesta a nadie y nunca jamás se quita la gorra que lleva puesta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte impactado.

-Él ha pasado por muchas cosas ¿sabes? Perdió a su madre cuando joven y estuvimos a punto de perder al jefe años atrás. Tuvo que dejar la secundaria, el acoso le hizo imposible seguir allí.

-¿El acoso?- acaso él…

-Sí, ya sabes. Los deportistas no dejaban de meterse con él. Fue tanto que un día terminó en el hospital, estuvo dos semanas en coma.-suspiró- Después de eso no volvió nunca más a la escuela. Ha estado trabajando en la tienda desde entonces, han pasado ya casi cerca de tres años y creo que nunca lo he escuchado decir más de dos palabras. Él… bueno, ya sabes… no batea para nuestro equipo. Es gay.

En realidad el si bateaba para mi equipo, pero no lo mencioné, a pesar del tono triste y la mirada apacible no estaba convencido si era seguro revelar tal secreto. No quería que se volviera a repetir la misma historia que en mi pueblo natal. Había aprendido de la peor manera que uno nunca debe fiarse de las personas por la primera impresión. El ser humano es una criatura malvada y oscura que oculta muchas cosas.

Volteé a mirar a Kurt de nuevo, se veía pequeño y frágil mientras trabaja en el auto, e inconsciente me prometí a mi mismo que daría cualquier cosa por acercarme a él. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil, que me tomaría tanto tiempo y que por sobre todo terminaría de esa manera.

Cerca de dos semanas habían pasado desde que había entrado a trabajar y desde que me había prometido a mí mismo lograr acercarme a él sin embargo no había logrado ningún avance, Kurt seguía sin devolver mi saludo matutino más que por un asentimiento de cabeza el cual ni siquiera dejaba que yo apreciara sus ojos. Desganado llegué a pensar que debería rendirme, que tal vez no servía de nada lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo rápidamente deseche esa idea de mi cabeza. Mejor que nadie sabía las consecuencias de vivir una adolescencia con matones en cada esquina dispuestos a torturarte y burlarte solo por ser quien eres. La soledad, la impotencia, el miedo. Sobre todo el miedo.

Gracias a Dios, Alá, Obama o a cualquier fuerza superior que no me rendí.

Una semana después del momento de duda, y en una mañana inusualmente fría para el cambio de estación, que solo antojaba chocolate caliente y un par de galletas, Kurt me devolvió el saludo por primera vez.

-Buenos días- fue todo lo que dijo, con voz suave y susurrante. Sus ojos aún ocultos por la gorra y sus mejillas rojas. Fue como si me hubieran anunciado que se había adelantado la Navidad. Durante todo el día me fue imposible borrar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro, tanto que por la noche los músculos de mis mejillas ardían de dolor.

Al saludo de todas las mañanas se le sumo pequeñas conversaciones en el transcurso del día. Siempre era yo quien hablaba.

-…pero sigo pensando que Freddy Mercuri fue el gran rey de la música, ninguno se le compara. Aunque tengo que admitir que Michael Jackson también era muy talentoso, sabías…- el nunca hablaba ni contestaba mis preguntas y rara vez me miraba a los ojos. Pero cuando lo hacía me daba cuenta que cada esfuerzo y segundo invertido en esto valía la pena. Esos escasos segundos en que me dedicada una mirada eran suficientes para armarme de energía para continuar y no darme por vencido. Sus ojos eran bellísimos, no había otra palabra para describirlos. Era una como si hubiera una galaxia escondida en ellos. Matices de azules, verdes y grises. Puntos brillantes que asimilaban a las estrellas y que cambiaban de color de acuerdo a la luz del día. Eran perfectos. Nunca me aburriría de mirarlos.

Luego de un mes, y cuando el otoño ya comenzaba hacerse presente en Ohio llenando las calles de colores dorados y rojos fue que sucedió. Fue tan inesperado que por un momento me congelé. Un pequeño cambio en nuestra rutina de mis charlas incansables pero que a la vez significaba un enorme paso que nos acercaba aún más. Frente a mi estaba Kurt, con su cabeza gacha, mirándome a través de sus pestañas casi rubias, sus galaxias brillando, sus mejillas rojas, aún utilizando su ropa de trabajo y en una mano una enorme bolsa en la que se podía leer en grandes y cómicas letras rojas "Chinesse Food".

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-susurró con voz tierna.

Eso fue todo. Así como oyen (o lo leen). Desde ese momento todos los días cuando trabaja en el taller almorzábamos juntos. Comíamos comida china barata, tailandesa y a veces, solo a veces pedíamos pizza. Había descubierto que no le agradaba mucho y que la encontraba antigénica. Acompañados por mis charlas interminables sobre música o por un agradable silencio hacían del día un poco más soportable. Sin embargo, sin duda los mejores días eran cuando comíamos su comida.

-¿Comida casera? – pregunte tontamente mientras veían como sacaba de un estuche de tela oscura un sinfín de potes con verduras, carne a la olla, arroz parmesano y, si no me equivocaba, frutillas con crema (¿Dónde las había conseguido?).

-Si-susurró- pensé que sería algo bueno cambiar de vez en cuando.

Sin decir nada más, comí todo lo que trajo para mí. Dios su comida casera era lo mejor que había probado en toda mi vida y yo no me olvidaba de decírselo. Siempre lo elogiaba, siempre le hacía saber lo talentoso y lo maravilloso que era. Y siempre me ganaba un sonrojo de su parte que hacia mi corazón aleteara con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Yo ya sabía que me pasaba y aunque me costara admitirlo no había razón para seguir negándolo por lo menos a mí mismo. Me gustaba, y mucho. Era hermoso, dulce y atento. Estaba asustado del mundo y de las personas, es cierto, pero eso solo acrecentaba mis ansias de estar a su lado, de mostrarle que no todos son malas personas, que él nació para ser amado y para amar.

Cuando el otoño estaba desapareciendo dando paso lentamente al invierno y a su vez a las luces de colores, a papá Noel y a los dulces de caramelo con forma de bastón y, después de mucho insistir, fue que por fin logré que aceptara "salir conmigo". Aun sin embargo, no podía decir que era una cita propiamente tal. Lo había convencido de que me acompañase a comprar los regalos para mi hermano y mi cuñada porque yo era un verdadero desastre. El mismo me había confesado que amaba ir de comprar pero que por miedo a encontrarse a alguien o causar algún disgusto lo había dejado, y consideré que sería la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con él y para ayudarlo a salir de su caparazón.

Burt, su padre y mi jefe, me había dado permiso para que ambos faltásemos al trabajo el día sábado sin problema alguno. Al principio me pareció extraño pero decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, está dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo esta "no-cita". Años más tarde me enteraría que el siempre supo sobre mis sentimientos y sobre mi planes de acercamiento con su hijo.

Lo pasé a buscar temprano por la mañana y partimos al centro comercial de Ohio en un cómodo silencio solo interrumpido por la música clásica que sonaba en la radio. Después de dos horas paseando y entrando tienda en tienda buscando el regalo adecuado para un hermano como el mío le propuse descansar un momento y tomar algo de café en una tienda pequeña pero acogedora que conocía cerca de allí.

-¡Hey Bro! Mira lo que tenemos aquí- escuché de pronto que gritaban tras de mí.

-Pero si no es Lady Hummel, ¿Dónde has estado hada?

Cuando voltee a ver vi dos chicos enormes acercándose a nosotros. Ambos miraban a Kurt como si de comida se tratase, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. El niño, a mi lado, estaba petrificado, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. No me tomo ni dos segundos unir las piezas y darme cuenta que por la edad y el cuerpo que mostraban esos dos chicos lo más probable es que fueran aquellos deportistas que atormentaban a Kurt durante la secundaria.

-¿Qué sucede Lady? ¿No piensas saludar a tus viejos amigos?- el chico más alto y de tez oscura se acerca haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?- dije rápidamente colocándome delante de Kurt. No lo iban a lastimar, no si yo podía evitarlo.

-¿Quién eres tu viejo? –volvió a hablar el de tez moreno. El otro se había quedado un poco más mirándome con curiosidad y algo más.

-Soy amigo de Kurt y estamos un poco ocupados.

-Hey tranquilo Bro. Solo queríamos saludar a nuestra Hada favorita. Te extrañamos ¿sabes? El último año de secundaría no fue lo mismo sin ti, los nerds no lloran ni suplican como tú cuando los lanzamos al basurero-

-O cuando les lanzamos un slushi.-el chico blanco y de pelo oscuro y corto se acerco más a nosotros dejándose llevar por el odio irracional- ¿Recuerdas cuando le lanzamos 15 slushis seguidos en medio de la escuela.? Oh dios, eso fue épico bro. ¿O cuando te encerramos en el armario del conserje durante toda la noche? Eso estuvo bien ¿no? Después de todo es donde perteneces.

Ambos rieron y golpearon sus palmas. Había lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. A mi lado, Kurt seguía congelado. Refrené mi furia y mis deseos de golpearlos hasta que dejaran de respirar. No podía hacerlo, no ahora, no aquí, no con Kurt a mi lado luciendo como si fuera a sufrir un ataque. Tomé la mano de Kurt y lo saqué de allí no sin lanzarles antes una mirada de odio a los dos simios.

-¡Fue un gusto verte hada!- Los escuche gritar, pero no me detuve hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.

-¿Estás bien?

-…-

-Kurt, por favor, habla conmigo. – le supliqué.

-Llévame a casa.

-Kurt…-

-Por favor, llévame a casa. -Su voz baja y rota rompió mi corazón. Lo que planeaba que sería una salida divertida y liberadora había terminado de la peor manera.

El camino de regreso fue demasiado corto y, a diferencia de la otra vez, en un incómodo silencio. La tensión era palpable en el aire. Al llegar a su casa, detuve el auto y me voltee a mirarlo. Estaba con la mirada gacha y los hombros caídos. Se veía tan triste que sentía mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos.

-Kurt lo que paso antes…-

-No quiero hablar de eso-me cortó

-Pero necesitas hacerlo, guardar todo solo te hará más daño. Por favor, Kurt confía en mí. Déjame ayudarte-le supliqué, intente sostener su mano pero él se alejo asustado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mí? ¿Quieres burlarte de mí? Es eso… es eso ¿no? Esto es una trampa. Todo es una trampa- sus ojos se ampliaron y sus manos tomaron su cabello con fuerza- Quieres que confíe en ti para luego humillarme, para burlarte de mí, golpearme, encerrarme, for-

-¡No! No, Kurt por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-¡Es lo que hacen todos! –Gritó de pronto. Me miro y pude ver como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos se veían desenfocados.

-Yo no haré eso- le dije con firmeza mientras tomaba suavemente sus manos que habían vuelto a jalar su cabello con fuerza. Esta vez no se alejo de mí.- Yo no soy como ellos, jamás te lastimaría, jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño o te hiciera llorar.

-¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

-Porque soy como tú. Soy exactamente como tú. No lo ves Kurt? Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, buscarte, hablarte, sonreírte, todo es porque soy como tú. Soy Gay Kurt… y me gustas.

Está bien. Esa declaración no estaba contemplada para los planes de hoy. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día tendría el valor de decirlo en voz alta. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

El ojiazul abrió su boca y luego la volvió a cerrar sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, parecía consternado, incluso temeroso.

-Escucha- dije antes de pudiera contestarme algo- sé que es sorpresivo y que no lo esperabas pero por favor, créeme, no es una mentira ni tampoco una broma. De verdad me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi, sé que es complicado de creer incluso de entender, pero solo sucedió Kurt, solo… ¡Dios!

Llevé mis manos a mi cabello desordenándolo.

-Creo, creo que es mejor que entre a casa- me dijo. Yo solo asentí sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Escuché la puerta del auto abrirse para luego volver a cerrarse. Ni siquiera tuve el valor para mirarlo caminar hasta la puerta de su casa, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba prendí el motor y salí de allí.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Me levanté después de una noche sin dormir e intenté mejorar mi aspecto tras una ducha, pero supe que no lograría mucho. Ningún maquillaje sería capaz de borrar el rojo de mis ojos, producto del insomnio, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, del llanto.

Nunca que recuerde había llorado por un chico. No es que tuviera un historial amoroso muy amplio, si consideramos el chico de Gap y el hermano muy heterosexual de mi mejor amigo, diría que es muy corto y vergonzoso. Pero aquí estaba yo, a mis 20 años llorando por el rechazo del hijo de mi jefe. No es que me hubiera rechazado de lleno, pero digamos que tampoco me dio una respuesta afirmativa, simplemente huyó. Y creo que eso es lo que más me dolía. Una parte de mi, muy pero muy secretamente, soñaba con que el día en que me le declarase el saltara a mis brazos gritando de alegría. Dios, qué hermoso sería sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, su aroma envolviendo mi cuerpo y sus labios rozando suavemente los míos… No. Detuve mi riel de pensamientos antes de que necesitara una segunda ducha, esta vez fría. Esto era exactamente lo que menos necesitaba. Todo lo que importaba ahora era estar presentable para ir a trabajar y reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a Kurt. Porque por mucho que él no quisiese nada conmigo, no me alejaría de él. Quería verlo sonreír, aunque solo fuese mi amigo.

Entré en el taller, saludando con una suave sonrisa a todos los chicos que ya estaba en sus monos azules tomando el primer café del día. Salude a mi jefe, un poco intimidado por la mirada que me lanzó. ¿Sabría lo que había pasado el sábado en el centro comercial? ¿Le habría dicho Kurt que yo estaba jugando con él o tendiéndole una trampa? Pensando en las posibles represalias que eso podría traer me conduje hacía el cuarto de empleados para cambiarme por mi uniforme, pero no contaba con que el mismo chico que robaba mi sueño estuviera sentado ahí, aparentemente esperando por mí.

-Hey- dijo levantándose del banco donde estaba cuando me vio entrar. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía no llevaba su gorra.

-Hola- le respondí demasiado avergonzado y temeroso de lo que pudiese significar este encuentro. Abrí mi locker dándole la espalda, saque mi mono que olía a aceite y metal y empecé a cambiarme intentando ignorar la presencia del castaño. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que ya había terminado de guardar mis cosas de vuelta en el armario.

-Blaine, yo… necesito hablar contigo.

-Tengo…tenemos que ir a trabajar. Tu padre y los demás ya están afuera- le dije sin mirarlo intentado cobardemente de huir de esta conversación. No sabía si estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que me iba a decir.

-Te prometo que solo tomará unos minutos, por favor, Blaine

Dios, cuanto me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre saliendo de su boca. Lentamente me giré y me enfrente a sus ojos azules. –Está bien. Te escucho- accedí, sería un tonto admitir que no quería pasar unos minutos más a solas con él. Vi como sus mejillas se enrojecían y como retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo. Ladee mi cabeza con curiosidad.- ¿Kurt?- le pregunte luego de unos momento en silencio.

-Lo que dijiste…-comenzó- Lo que dijiste el otro día en el coche, ¿Era cierto? De verdad, ¿Te gusto?

-Sí- le contesté sencillamente. Sus ojos brillaron y sus pómulos se volvieron aún más rojos.

-¿Estas… estas seguro? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me gustas?- le pregunté sin poder evitar la sonrisa de mis labios.- ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?

-Yo solo quiero entender, es solo que… no sé.

-Me gustas porque eres tú Kurt. No hay más razón que esa. Me gusta tu voz, tu piel pálida salpicadas de esas tiernas pecas que tanto te avergüenzan, me gustan tus piernas largas y tu cabello tan brillante y sedoso a la vista.- el me miró con los ojos y la boca abierta. Si pensé que el sábado estaba consternado tras mi declaración, ahora parecía estar en estado de shock.- Pero no solo se trata del aspecto físico. Amo tu forma de ser. Eres tierno, dulce y atento. Me gusta cuando te ríes de las cosas tontas que te digo o de mis chistes sin sentido. Eres una persona hermosa Kurt, por dentro y por fuera.

-Yo… nunca, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. En la escuela siempre dijeron que yo era una basura, un desperdicio de espacio, que no valía la pena de nadie. Ellos…-una lágrima solitaria se deslizo por su rostro.- Ellos siempre me dijeron que yo estaría solo toda mi vida.

-No importa lo que esos neandertales hayan dicho de ti, o lo que te hayan hecho. Se equivocaban-con lentitud, atento a cualquier gesto de rechazo, alcé mi brazo hasta alcanzar su mejilla y secar el rastro húmedo que esa lágrima había dejado- Déjame demostrarte que esos simios se equivocaban Kurt. Déjame amarte. Por favor.

Él me miro por lo que para mí fue una eternidad antes de sonreír hermosamente y asentir-Tú también me gustas Blaine.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía salte hacia adelante y rodee su estrecha cintura con fuerza pegando su cuerpo al mío. Qué bien se sentía. Sus brazos delgados y algo menos seguros que los míos rodearon mi cuello dejando descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello, que tal como se mostraba era lo más suave que había acariciado y aspire su aroma. Vainilla, coco y algo completamente masculino y propio de mi niño.

-Voy hacer de cada día una sonrisa Kurt. No te vas a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad. Voy a besarte, abrazarte, hacerte reír y cocinar para ti, aún cuando soy un desastre en la cocina- él soltó una risilla- per aprenderé, por ti y para ti, quiero mimarte. Y quiero acurrucarme en las tardes de invierno y celebrar cada navidad y cada aniversario haciendo el amor suavemente sobre nuestra cama.

Cuando dije esto último Kurt se alejo de mis brazos mirándome con sus ojos abierto y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Él se estremeció levemente. Sorprendido sobre su actitud me quede mirándolo extrañado. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Era obvio que había tocado un tema delicado para él, pero ¿Cuál? Antes de que pudiera preguntar el hablo.

-¿Has pensando en ellos?- su voz era un susurro, suave y temeroso.

-¿En qué?

-En bueno… ya sabes…eso.- cuando bajó la mirada y subió un tono más de rojo fue que caí estúpidamente en cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Sin poder evitarlo solté una sonrisa que provocó que mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te refieres al sexo?- el bajó la mirada avergonzado- por supuesto que he pensando en ello. No sabes lo mucho que sueño con hacerte el amor.

-Yo nunca he estado con nadie. Ni siquiera he dado un beso, al menos no concretamente.

Lo miré intrigado por esa última frase. ¿A qué se refería? Más tarde me enteraría que ese chico grandotote, que había interrumpido nuestra "no-cita" en el centro comercial lo había besado a la fuerza en la secundaria, robándole su primer beso. Si lo hubiera sabido en aquel momento no habría refrenado mis ganas de golpearlo.

-Eso se puede solucionar- le dije con voz ronca, ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, buscando cualquier matiz de miedo o rechazo tal como había hecho cuando acaricie su mejilla. Quería hacer todo con él, pero no iba avanzar si él no lo quería así. Cuando no me detuvo y cerró sus ojos esperando por mí, deje todas mis dudas de lado y lo besé. Nuestros labios se presionaron justos suavemente, tal como suponía que un primer beso debía ser. Duró solo unos segundos y me separé de él solo lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos. Kurt miraba mis labios, sorprendido y ligeramente ruborizado. Su respiración era irregular.

-¿Estuvo bien? – pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza haciendo que nuestras narices se acariciaran. Ambos sonreímos. Con mi corazón burbujeante y sin poder creer aún lo que pasaba, le di un beso esquimal haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Era tan adorable, que no sabía cómo había logrado mantener mis manos, y mis labios, lejos de él todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora ya no se iba a contener más. Cubrí sus labios con los míos nuevamente, pero con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Los moví lentamente, provocando una caricia suave y cálida que lo hizo estremecerse entre mis brazos. Él tiempo parecía haberse detenido para nosotros. El trabajo, su padre y los hombres que se encontraban en el interior de la tienda seguramente trabajando ya habiendo terminado su bebida matutina, habían desaparecido de nuestra mente. En este instante, en este momento, todo lo que existía éramos "nosotros" y la esperanza del amor joven y naciente que crecía dentro de nuestros corazones mientras explorábamos y acariciábamos con amor los labios del otro.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, me separé de él no sin antes chupar tiernamente su labio inferior. Nos quedamos un tiempo aún abrazados con las frentes unidas, disfrutando de esta nueva sensación de estar juntos. Con todo el pesar de mi alma, rompí el momento.

-¿Kurt?- lo llamé. El me miro a través de sus pestañas cobrizas. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a besarlo de nuevo. No podía hacerlo sin antes hacerle la pregunta. – ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?-le dije lo más seriamente posible.

Kurt me miró un segundo antes de sonreír como si no hubiera mañana – ¡Sí!

Y entonces supe que esa simple palabra, esa simple exclamación se había convertido en mi palabra favorita. Lo volví a besar con fuerza, estrechándolo entre mis brazos, con miedo de que escapara. Pero no, no lo iba a permitir, no ahora que por fin era mío. Iba a cuidarlo con toda mi vida.

Desde la puerta y sin darnos cuenta, Burt Hummel nos miraba con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas. Había soñado mucho tiempo con ver a su hijo así de feliz, que no le importo que estuvieran en la sala de empleados besándose o que no estuvieran trabajando, porque nada valía más que ver a su hijo sonriendo tan hermosamente.

Ojalá esa sonrisa hubiera sido eterna.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, dejando atrás el invierno y las celebraciones. La primavera se asomó tímida y cálida pero con vientos fríos. Pero el tiempo no se detuvo ahí. A la primavera le siguió el verano, y al verano el otoño. Y nuevamente llegó el invierno. La nieve, las luces de colores y el chocolate caliente volvieron hacerse presente envolviendo cálidamente los hogares. Y así otra vez, y otra vez, sin detenerse. Las personas seguían riendo y disfrutando de sus vidas. Ninguno se detenía a pensar que tan cortas podían ser. Que tan fácil podían ser arrebatadas. Que tan insustanciales eran.

Porque yo lo sabía. Yo sabía que tan fácil podía una vida detenerse, que tan cortas e injusta era la vida.

Detuve mi auto y bajé de él estremeciéndome por él frío del invierno. La primera nevada ya había caído y una capa de casi medio metro cubría las calles del ese vecindario. Una calle más bajo vi como unos chicos jugaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, riendo y escapando. Por un momento me quedé simplemente mirando, con la mirada ausente, preguntándome tanto y nada a la vez dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando dejé de sentir la punta de nariz supuse que llevaba más tiempo del recomendable en la calle y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa que estaba enfrente de mí.

Toqué y solo tuve que esperar una par de segundo cuando un hombre alto, calvo y con unos ojos que contaban muchas historias me abrió. Inmediatamente sonreí, o al menos lo intente.

-Burt- Le salude. Hacía mucho que habíamos perdido las formalidades. El tiempo había hecho de mí una persona adulta y madura, aquel chiquillo que escapaba de su pueblo y de su familia se había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora éramos muy parecidos. Dos hombres que intentaban sobrevivir en el vacío. "Al menos tiene a su esposa" pensé amargamente. Pero rápidamente sacudí ese pensamiento. Este hombre había sido casi un padre para mí. No podía pensar egoístamente con él.

Sin decir nada, el me tiró en un abrazo apretado que correspondí con el mismo entusiasmo. Cuando nos separamos sus ojos estaban tristes, más triste de los que los había visto en mucho tiempo. Volví a intentar sonreír y palmee su hombro infundiéndole ánimo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Carole, una madre casi para mí, me saludo con el mismo cariño que su esposo. Mientras cenábamos hablamos de nuestras vidas, de Finn, del trabajo. Siempre evitando decir si quiera su nombre. Ninguno estaba aún listo. Me quedé toda la tarde con ellos, vimos un partido de futbol con Burt mientras que Carole preparaba chocolate caliente y galletas para nosotros. En un momento de la velada cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos que ese aroma traía para mí. Si bien en su tiempo habían sido momentos hermosos y cálidos ahora solo parecían ser una bruma borrosa de la utopía de mi vida. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí una mano grande y fuerte apretar mi hombro. Asentí con mi cabeza hacia Burt, antes de volver ambos nuestra atención al juego. Me impedí a mi mismo volver a perderme en mi cabeza por el resto del día.

Una vez que el atardecer se había perdido en el horizonte, me despedí de ellos con la excusa que no quería que se hiciera muy tarde para volver. Ambos entendieron. Burt fue quien me acompaño hasta mi coche aún con el frío que azotaba con fiereza nuestros rostros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya?- me pregunto en voz baja una vez que llegábamos al lado de mi Impala Rojo.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta- le respondí. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que sabía estaban en el mismo camino.

-¿Cómo va todo con Roger? Lo último que supe fue que entro a trabajar en ese famoso Bufet de abogados.- le dijo Burt intentando cambiar el tema.

-Va bien, es duro a veces soportar los exigentes jefes, pero lo ha hecho bien. Es un buen abogado.

-Me alegro. Y… ¿Cómo lo están haciendo ustedes?

Yo sabía a qué se refería a esa pregunta. Y no importara cuantas veces la escuchara, la respuesta siempre era la misma. –Está bien Burt. Ambos nos sostenemos el uno al otro. Estamos bien.

El solo asintió con la cabeza. Me subí al Impala bajo su atenta mirada.

-Blaine-me llamo antes de que me fuera. Bajé el vidrio y lo miré- Me alegro que estés bien muchacho. Sé que New York es más interesante que Lima, pero ven a visitarnos más a menudo. Sabes que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí, con nosotros.

Sonreí, esta vez de verdad, y apreté su mano helada con fuerza. Y partí. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Sabía que si lo hacía no soportaría y volvería corriendo a él y lo abrazaría mientras me deshacía en lágrimas.

Seguí conduciendo lentamente por las apacibles calles de Lima. Debía volver al Hotel, donde Roger me esperaba, de seguro despierto y con sus brazos preparados para recibirme pero había un lugar que quería visitar antes. Necesitaba visitarlo.

Aparqué afuera y camine por los caminos desolados. Siempre pensé que estos lugares serían tétricos en la oscuridad de la noche, pero para mí era en cierta manera acogedor. Recorrí el camino de piedras que llevaba recorriendo hacía tanto tiempo que casi me lo había aprendido de memoria y me detuve bajo un árbol sin hojas por el invierno. Me agaché y con una mano temblorosa aparte la nieve que cubría la estructura de piedra que allí descansaba y sonreí mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-Hola amor.

_Kurt Hummel *1993-2015*_

_Amado hijo, padre y amante._

* * *

Desde aquel momento todo fue perfecto. Al salir de la sala de los empleados, Burt los esperaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y con los brazos abiertos. Su relación fue bien esperada por todos. Henry, Adam y el otro tipo del cual nunca se aprendió el nombre (¿Josh tal vez?) les dieron su bendición. Carole y Finn casi lloraban de alegría al ver a Kurt sonreír de verdad por primera vez en años.

Nos tomamos las cosas con calma. Durante dos meses enteros puse toda mi energía en conquistar cada cachito del corazón de mi niño de ojos azules. Desde citas hasta recitales, flores, joyería y peluches. Incluso una cena en la parte trasera del auto en un barranco a la luz de la luna. Todo. Se lo di todo. Y el también me dio todo. Su primer beso, su primer gemido, su primer trabajo manual, su primera mamada, y su primera vez… todo fue mío. Estaba feliz. Estábamos felices. Estábamos enamorados y nuestras familias (en realidad la suya, que con el tiempo se convirtió en la mía también) nos apoyaban.

Después de nueve meses saliendo nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento cerca de su ex-escuela. Era nuestro primer hogar y lo inauguramos haciendo el amor en las cuatro pequeñas habitaciones que tenía. La decoramos con fotografía de ambos, de nuestra familia, y algunos amigos míos que siempre fueron más importantes que mis propios padres. Adoptamos una perrita pequeña que tenía unos enormes ojos que Kurt aseguraba ser muy parecidos a los míos. Yo solo reía ante su ternura. Lo llamamos Margareth Tatcher.

Al año y un mes de ser novio hicimos nuestro primer viaje juntos a New York. Ambos quedamos fascinados con su esplendor, su riqueza, pero por sobre todo, por su libertad, su tolerancia y su libre expresión. Una vez que volvimos a Lima y en la intimidad de nuestra alcoba bajo las mantas nos prometimos que haríamos todo lo posible por volver a New York y no regresar. Ilusamente creí que algún día haríamos realidad nuestro sueño.

Un año y seis meses después de salir, Kurt enfermo. No podía comer nada porque todo lo vomitaba y estaba débil. Asustado de inmediato lo llevé al hospital. Las dos horas de espera fueron largas y angustiantes. Burt y Carole estaban conmigo, sosteniéndome. Cuando la doctora salió me extraño su sonrisa. Pero luego de un par de palabras yo también sonreía. ¡Mi novio estaba embarazado! Tenía siete semanas de gestación y eso era lo que causaba los malestares. Íbamos a ser padres. Íbamos a tener un hijo, formaríamos nuestra familia.

Tres meses después y con casi cinco meses de embarazo le prohibí a Kurt ir a trabajar. No quería que expusiera su vida ni la de nuestra princesa haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios. Era una niña. Nos habíamos enterado hace dos semanas y yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Íbamos a tener una princesa, nuestra princesa. Luego del trabajo, en vez volver directamente a nuestro hogar como siempre lo hacía, me dirigí al centro comercial. Compraría un hermoso conjunto en color rosa que sabía que derretiría a mi pareja. Mientras paseaba por las tiendas departamentales, buscando el atuendo perfecto, me encontré frente a frente con uno de los simios que se burlaron de Kurt aquella vez cuando aún no éramos novios. Lo reconocí de inmediato como el chico que había robado el primer beso de Kurt y, que no importaba cuantas veces éste lo negara y me dijera que era imposible, yo sabía que estaba enamorado de él. Me miró con odio, odio que yo también correspondí, y con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Parecía ido. ¿Drogas? Pero no le presté atención y simplemente me aleje de él. No iba a dejar que el arruinara mi felicidad.

Pero me equivoque. Él podía hacer eso y más.

La siguiente hora la pasé entre tiendas infantiles buscando qué comprarle a mi hija. Cuando lo encontré lo hice envolver en una bolsa de regalo y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa. Moría por ver la carita de sorpresa de Kurt.

Sin embargo nunca llegué a verla.

Casi no recuerdo que paso cuando llegue a casa. Solo recuerdo las luces del auto de policía y la ambulancia estacionados frente a mi hogar, a mí mismo haciéndome peso entre la multitud mientras temblaba y unos brazos fuertes pero temblorosos sostener mi cuerpo antes que se desplomara. En seguida supe que era Burt. Cuando lo miré no necesite más, supe enseguida que algo malo había pasado aquí, algo aterrador.

Kurt.

Cómo llegué al hospital y cómo subí hasta el tercer piso era un misterio. Todo recuerdo acerca de esos momentos están cubiertos por una niebla espesa y envueltos por un susurro continuo con la voz de Carole. Palabras como "tranquilo, respira. Vamos Blaine no te olvides de respirar" era todo lo que podía identificar.

Lo único que recordaba con claridad fueron las palabras de la doctora y del jefe de policía.

-Fue un golpe. Directo en su cabeza. Rompió el cráneo y provocó una hemorragia generalizada. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, por ninguno de los dos. Cuando llegaron al hospital ya los habíamos perdido.

Hablaban de mi novio y de mi hija. Alguien había matado a mi novio y a mi hija fríamente. ¿Pero Quién?

-Fue ese chico, Karofsky- dijo Burt- Estábamos sentados frente al ataúd cerrado que contenía el cuerpo de quien era el amor de mi vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos allí? No lo sé.- La vecina lo identifico. Dice que lo vio forcejear con Kurt en la entrada. Mientras informaba a la policía de lo que pasaba escuchó un grito y luego nada.

Yo ni siquiera fui capaz de contestar algo. Desde aquella noche que no abría la boca. Ni siquiera para llorar.

-Lo encontraron a una cuadra de tu casa. Ni siquiera se resistió. Incluso aún tenía el bate en la mano. El hijo de Henry es abogado. Dice que se hará cargo de todo.

Asentí. No me importaba. Nada me importaba. Me habían arrebatado a mi familia, al amor de mi vida y a mi princesa. Parecía como si los dos años pasados, donde habían compartido tanta alegría, amor, felicidad y plenitud se burlaban de mí en mi cabeza. Como tanto podía desaparecer en tan poco.

Luego del funeral, en el cual permanecí en todo momento en silencio y sin hablar, volvimos a la casa de los Hummel. No era capaz de entrar al departamento que había sido nuestro hogar sin desplomarme. Pasé los siguientes días casi en estado catatónico. No hablaba, no comía, ni siquiera lloraba. Los únicos momentos en los que parecía reaccionar era cuando el hijo de Henry, Allan, venía a informarnos del avance del caso. Gracias a su influencia y a la claridad de lo sucedido no fue requerida nuestra presencia hasta el día de la sentencia. Sentado allí, mirando al hombre, si es que se le podía nominar así a un monstruo como él, que me había arrebatado todo, sentí por primera vez desde el accidente la furia, el dolor y la tristeza recorrer mi cuerpo. Una vez que el juez dicto cadena perpetua, el me miró, directo a los ojos y yo simplemente estallé. Hicieron falta cinco guardias y Burt para detenerme de matarlo allí mismo. Mi garganta se desgarro de mis gritos de agonía y mis ojos se secaron de derramar todas las lágrimas que guardaban.

Nunca más supe de él.

Permanecí un año más en Lima. Juntando el coraje y la fuerza para retornar a la vida. Pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ya no tenía a mi familia, ya no tenía nada ni nadie por quien luchar, mis sueños y mis esperanzas se habían desvanecidos juntos con su sonrisa.

-Aún tienes un sueño- me dijo Burt una noche fría- ¿Lo recuerdas? New York. Era el sueño de ambos, y tú aún puedes cumplirlo. Vete Blaine. Vete de esta ciudad que tanto dolor te ha traído y ve a cumplir este sueño por los dos. Aún eres joven.

Pero yo me sentía tan viejo.

Con lentitud ordene mis pertenencias y mis documentos para partir. Por muy sin vida que me sintiera, Burt tenía razón. Necesitaba salir de Ohio.

Solo empaqué lo necesario.

El departamento lo dejé tal cual como recordaba haberlo dejado la última mañana que estuve con mi amor. No me llevé nada. Ni siquiera una foto o un recuerdo o una prenda que me recordara su colonia. No sería capaz de sobrevivir con su recuerdo tan cerca sin pensar en seguirlo. Sabía que él jamás me lo perdonaría.

Partí una mañana cuando el sol aún no se asomaba.

-No te olvides que aún tienes una familia aquí. Siempre vamos a estar para ti. Tú fuiste la felicidad, el amor y la esperanza de mi hijo.

-Él también lo fue para mí- le dije con una sonrisa triste y me fui.

* * *

-Hoy estuve con tu papá- comencé, mirando cariñosamente a esa fría, casi congelada, lápida blanca de mármol- Esta bien. Quejándose como siempre por la comida de conejo y disfrutando del futbol. Me dijo que Finn está a cargo del club Glee en la escuela que trabaja, ¿puedes creerlo? Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Creo que debería haberle dado más crédito- reí.

Hoy nuestra princesa tendría siete añitos, ¿Puedes creerlo? No hay día que no me imagine como luciría. No tienes idea de cómo me han falta. Los dos. Hay días en que sueño despertar en nuestra habitación, en nuestra cama, juntos y felices. Escucharíamos a nuestra princesita cantar y llamarnos…"Papi, Papi". Pasaríamos el día entero acurrucados juntitos-para este entonces las lágrimas ya caían por mi rostro-Los amo, tanto, tanto que duele. Daría cualquier cosa porque estuvieran aquí conmigo. Renunciaría a todo por ustedes. Mis amores.

Permanecí cerca de una hora más sentado allí en la oscuridad, con el frío calando hasta mis huesos, solo observando esa fría lápida. No me levante hasta que sentí mi teléfono vibrar. Era hora de irme.

-Vendré a verlos el próximo año ¿de acuerdo? Pero pensaré cada minuto de mi vida en ustedes. Les amo- repetí y con una última lágrima y una última caricia, me fui.

Al llegar a la habitación del Hotel, tal como había pensando Roger estaba esperando por mi despierto, con los brazos abiertos. Me lancé a ellos y descargué todo mi dolor en un llanto descontrolado.

Había conocido a Roger a los siete meses de estar en New York. Fue en un bar, y la conexión fui instantánea. Dos corazones rotos buscaban refugio, calidez y cariño. Cosas que un simple sexo casual con un desconocido no podía entregar. Nos hicimos amigos, y con el tiempo compañeros de vida y amantes en las noches donde el dolor y la soledad superaban nuestra voluntad de vivir. Compartíamos un departamento cerca de Central Park, Roger trabajaba en el bufet de abogados y yo en un sello musical como compositor. Para el resto del mundo éramos novios, para nosotros, éramos nuestro cable a tierra. Estaba seguro, que de no habernos encontrado aquella noche en ese sucio bar ninguno de los dos estaría ya en la tierra. Estaríamos lejos, buscando a los verdaderos dueños de nuestro corazón. Aquellos que se habían ido, abandonándonos por culpa del egoísmo y la intolerancia de otros.

Mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor, el me abrazaba y me susurraba: Tranquilo. Sé que duele, sé que quema, pero algún día, cuando nuestro tiempo en la tierra haya terminado, el dolor desaparecerá. Y ellos nos vendrán a buscar con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y volveremos a amar y ser felices. Confía en mí. Confía.

Y lo hice.

Y así fue.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Hace mucho que no escribía, pero en mi cabeza siempre tengo miles de historias. **

**Sé que el final es triste, pero quería hacerlo un poco más ..."realista" No todo siempre es final feliz. **

**Si les gustó háganme lo saber. Los reviews se agradecen y aprecian, así como también los favoritos. Ojalá muy pronto pueda volver a publicar una nueva historia.**

**Mi twitter por si alguien quiere seguirme (: Desde hace como un mes que me he vuelto adicta y estoy todo el tiempo allí (:**

**(twitter).com(/) (AmyCardoner) (Eliminar paréntesis y espacios)  
**

**Un beso!**


End file.
